


Sakura's Happy Ending

by RiddleWraith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because Sakura deserves a happy ending too damn it!, F/M, Fuck Sasuke, He never deserved Sakura, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Sakura muses about her life after the war and her loving husband.





	Sakura's Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the title might imply, this is not smut. It's all fluff. I actually intended to write smut when I started this out and it just turned into a lot of fluff and I loved it anyway. Sakura deserves a happy ending and not a bastard of a husband who is never around after he knocks her up. She's an amazing woman damn it and she didn't deserve the ending Kishimoto gave her. Fuck that housewife bullshit. Sakura may be married here but don't think she's any less of a badass because of that.

It had been a good five years since the end of the war now and Sakura was genuinely happy. She had an amazing best friend who could bring out the good in anyone and said best friend was now married to an amazing girl who had never once given up on him. Hinata was already pregnant with their first child and things in the village were going well. Sakura couldn’t be happier for them.

Hell, she couldn’t be happier for _herself_. She had at first held out hope when Sasuke came back to the village that he would eventually settle down and marry her, maybe even return her feelings for him. He had instead left the village on some self-given repentance tour of the world and left her alone and heartbroken without a word to her. Obito, who had survived the fight with Kaguya by the skin of his teeth and even miraculously survived having the ten-tails extracted from him had surprisingly been there to comfort her.

He had gently held her when she cried and asked nothing in return for it save that she give up on Sasuke for her own sake. She had eventually listened and she had started to do better once she was able to think of other things that didn’t include said selfish man. Her feelings gradually died away until she woke up one day and realized she felt nothing for Sasuke except a little angry that he had left once again when Naruto had worked so hard to bring him back. From then on she had worked to become her stronger, outgoing self once more, this time free from lingering unrequited feelings and all the stronger for it.

Perhaps surprisingly, Obito stayed by her side even when she didn’t need comfort. They became good friends. They laughed together, spent time together and gradually just enjoyed the presence of one another. Despite the age difference, it didn’t feel awkward at all to confide in him or for him to confide in her.

One day, years after they had become friends she awoke to find that they had fallen asleep together and it brought a smile to her face. She enjoyed seeing him look so peaceful in his sleep. She started to notice other things that she enjoyed about him as well. She enjoyed his generally cheerful personality and his willingness to help his friends.

She enjoyed the things they did together and his lack of complaint when they did things that she was more partial to than he was. She enjoyed the way his face lit up when he was excited and the cute pout he put on when she teased him. She enjoyed seeing his passion for the things he liked doing. Most of all, though, she enjoyed the unconditional closeness they shared with one another.

It was a relationship unlike any she had ever had before and it was refreshing. Once she started to notice these things, she also started to notice that she was growing fonder of the man by the day. That fondness soon turned into a feeling of butterflies that she couldn’t will away. Her stomach squirmed every time she heard his pleasant laughter, every time he hugged her or they cuddled together to watch movies.

She had at first been scared of her feelings. She was scared that Obito would find out and it would become awkward. She was scared that the growing depth of her feelings for him would ruin their friendship if he ever did find out about them. She was scared that he didn’t and would never feel the same way about her as she did about him.

It was surprisingly Naruto of all people who had talked some sense into her when they were spending time together for a friendly spar one day. They were in the middle of sparring when Obito stopped by to say that he had a mission and he wouldn’t be back for a week. When he left Naruto had seen the longing look she had shot at Obito’s back and had put a stop to the spar there and then, saying he wanted to talk to her. It was an eye opening experience for her.

“Sakura.” He started, giving her a serious look.

“What?” she asked, confused as to why he sounded so serious.

“You need to tell him how you feel about him.” Naruto said bluntly. She was brought up short, surprised that he had noticed anything.

“How did you know that I feel anything for him?” she asked, genuinely confused.

“Aside from that longing look you just shot him? Seriously Sakura, anyone with eyes can see how head over heels you two are for one another. Kakashi-sensei is planning to give Obito the “big brother talk” any day now. You should really get a move on before he does.

“I’m sure you two are the only ones who don’t know how you feel about each other, or rather that the other person returns their feelings. Everyone who knows either of you can see how happy you make each other. Don’t let this go, Sakura. He loves you and he needs to know you love him back.

“I know you’re scared but this isn’t a case of unrequited love like it was with Sasuke. He cares about you and he’s a lucky man to have his feelings returned. You’re a strong, beautiful woman and my best friend. You deserve this.” Naruto said seriously, making her heart feel like it was bursting with happiness.

A week after that when Obito returned Sakura waited for him to make his report before rushing him off, not telling him where they were going. When they stopped on top of the Hokage monument, she unsealed a blanket and a picnic basket and they ate together on top of the monument, enjoying the view together. Throughout their meal Sakura gathered her courage and when Obito turned to her, laughing about a joke she made she took a chance and kissed him, thoroughly silencing him. He was stunned for a few long moments before looking at her questioningly.

“Sakura, what was that? I mean, did that mean what I think it meant?” he asked and she could hear the hope in his voice. It did more to boost her confidence than anything and she nodded firmly before answering.

“If you think it meant that I’m in love with you, then yes.  I love you, Obito. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’re willing.” She answered, loving the smile that grew on his face in response to her answer.

“I’m in love with you as well. I just didn’t think…” he trailed off and she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“What?” she asked softly.

“Well, I mean… I’m not exactly handsome and I’m more than a decade older than you. I have ugly scars on my face and my body and I’m just not… I’m not really dating material.” He said self-consciously. “I didn’t think you could ever love someone like me.” He finished, looking away from her. She placed a hand gently on the scarred side of his face and brought his gaze back to hers, stroking the scars there gently.

“This? It doesn’t matter to me. Your scars aren’t ugly, Obito. They are a part of you and you are an amazing man.” She said, smiling softly at him.

“You are a handsome, friendly, strong, compassionate person and I love every part of you. I love you for your scars, not in spite of them. Do you know what these scars show, Obito? They show that you were willing to die for a person you had only just befriended.

“They show that you are a brave, loving man and I wouldn’t have you any other way. Don’t ever be ashamed of these scars, Obito. They are there as proof of your survival in spite of your willingness to die for your friends. Don’t ever doubt that.” She said lovingly, watching as awe dawned over his face at the words of love she spoke to him.

They had dated from that day on and it was only months later when he proposed to her on one of their dates. She said yes immediately and they had been married the following spring. Ino had been her maid of honor and Kakashi had of course been Obito’s best man. Ino had all but demanded the position after she had been told of Sakura’s engagement and Sakura wouldn’t have chosen anyone else anyway.

She loved Hinata like a sister but she and Ino had been best friends for a long time and she was just as excited about the wedding as Sakura herself had been. She also found out later that Obito had asked not only her father but also Kakashi if he could ask for her hand in marriage before he had ever asked her. They had both given their blessings, easily seeing just how in love the two of them were. They had been married for just over a year now and Sakura couldn’t be happier with her life if she tried.

She had a loving, supportive husband and she was the respected head of the hospital now. Tsunade had retired after being Hokage and had given Sakura her blessing to head Konoha’s hospital and make sure it kept up with the standards of medical practice she had brought back during her reign as Hokage. Everything was well in Konoha and even in the world in general. The peace was lasting and the various countries prosperous as a result of this.

All in all, Sakura couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's weird that the only two pieces of actual fluff I have posted were both meant to be smut and just didn't end up being smut. It doesn't matter what my intentions are when I start writing something because it always gets away with itself. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed the accidental fluff.


End file.
